Usagi's Seme Lessons
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Usagi is a seme God. Luka has promise but lack a few things. Can the pure romanticist give Luka a few tips through some "practical demonstration"? Yaoi Lemon warning. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't know about the rest of you people, but a friend and I thought Uraboku really needed some smut.

And we never got any! So now, one of my favorite yaoi characters of all time: The Junjou Romantica God Usami Akihiko, is going to give Luka Crosszeria a few pointers on how to be a real seme.

I do not own Uraboku or Junjou. They belong to their respective author-sans. (Though if I did own them, their would be much more smut.)

My first fanfic EVER, so reviews would be appreciated ^_^

Enjoy and happy lemons to all!

* * *

><p>Usagi's Seme Lessons<p>

The fabled Akihiko Usami leaned forward on the couch, scrutinizing the tall, dark, and handsome persona before him: Luka Crosszeria.

And he could already see that there was a crap ton of work to do.

He puffed casually on his cigarette, exhaling a plume of smoke.

"Okay, first things first…Luka. How long have you know your uke, Yuki?"

Luka stared back at the author with silvery lunar eyes that betrayed no thought or emotion.

"Our destiny has been linked since we were born. We both have been reincarnated many times, and even then, our paths have never swayed from our bond."

Usagi pondered the Duras' words. He might have to use that quote in one of his books….

"So let me get this straight. You and Yuki have been together far longer than bloody forever, AND YOU'VE NEVER TAKEN THE REIGNS AND TOPPED HIM?"

Luka's brow furrowed as if he didn't quite get it. Usagi groaned under his breath.

This guy was the seme of the show. Right…

The author combed back some of his ash gray hair and continued his explanation.

"Why the hell haven't you banged him? He's your uke! You should sweep him off his feet and screw him senseless at least once an episode!"

Luka's porcelain face grew darker with tension.

"I would never do that to Yuki. He is my master and I love him."

Usagi chuckled.

"He really should be calling you 'master.'"

"I will respect his choices. Yuki is my everything."

Usagi clamped a hand over his forehead. Talk about a fixer-upper….

"Oh please. You know what ALL UKES WANT? They wanna be fucked till they can't see straight. The reason you and Yuki's relationship is the pits is because you haven't been a man with plan! He can't even tell that you love him because you're too tired from scowling all day. What you BOTH need is a good ole' fashion fuck fest!"

The former General Class Duras was caught off guard by the smoking man's vulgar (yet logical) insight. Luka began to wonder. Was he being too hesitant in their relationship? Was his cold, indifferent exterior making Yuki feel uneasy instead of protected? Did Yuki even know how much Luka loved him? And most of all…

Should he really, really take the advice of a porn novelist?

Usagi stretched his long arms and stood up, smashing his spent cigarette into the panda ashtray. He glanced over at the clock and a hint of a smile crossed his face.

"Let me show you what I mean."

A few seconds later, the door opened and Misaki Takahashi entered, half buried under a mountain of schoolbooks.

"Tadaima." He muttered.

"Okaeri." Usagi grinned back, taking a few steps forward.

Misaki took off his shoes and set his bags down, but it didn't take long for him to notice the elephant in the room (ie the scary black-haired man with claws and a sword sitting next to Suzuki-San).

"Uhh…Usagi-San?…Is this a friend of yours?"

"He's Luka, one of the main characters from Uraboku. He's come to me for a little…advice."

Misaki's eyes widened.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Luka-San! I haven't seen your show yet, but I hear fangirls talking about you all the time."

Luka cringed at the F-word but didn't reply.

"Usagi-San," Misaki said, turning back to the seme. "What are you helping him with? Is there anything I can do?"

Usagi's grin widened. Oh Misaki….You poor little lamb. But then again, stupidness is one of the defining traits of an uke.

"Watch and learn, Luka."

The tall seme zipped forward, not even giving Misaki a chance to run for it. The uke yelped as he was yanked off his feet and pinned down onto the nearest couch.

"USAGI-SAN! GET OFF ME YOU OLD FAG!"

But the old fag just smiled and stretched Misaki's arms above his head, leaving his torso and face wide open for Usagi's lips and tongue. Misaki gritted his teeth and tried to stifle a moan as his lover's mouth teased his soft earlobe. Usagi gripped the uke's wrists with one large hand, and slid the other inside Misaki's sweatshirt, his fingers nuzzling and fondling the young flesh.

"N-No…Usa—Nuh! Stop…stop—"

Luka watched in mild fascination (accompanied by a twinge of disgust) as Usagi successfully disarm and submitted the young boy who was now moaning and squirming on the couch. Even still, he could hardly imagine doing those things to Yuki….well, at least not so forcefully. But still…the Junjou couple did seem to be enjoying themselves. Maybe all humans were like this and he just hadn't realized it.

"Stu—Stupid rabit!" Misaki groaned as Usagi rubbed a knee between his thighs. "We—… have—….a guest! We shouldn't be—d-doing this!"

"But Misaki," Usagi cooed, spreading the full length of his tongue over Misaki's lower lip. "We have to teach Luka how to be a good seme. And scientists do say that practical demonstration is the best way to learn."

"THE HELL IT IS!" Misaki screamed back, throwing back his head as Usagi's teeth found one of his perky pink nipples.

"L-Luka doesn't need to—watch us doing this!"

"Oh but HE DOES." Usagi insisted, cupping his teeth around Misaki's hipbone and gently biting.

"Maybe then Uraboku won't be such an annoying tease of an anime."

"It's a shojo!" Misaki wailed, throwing his head from side to side. "It's suppose to be romantic and emotional!"

"It could use some smut." Usagi retorted. "By God, it's driving all the fans crazy! We might have to get Hiroki and Nowaki to teach those Hotsuma and Shusei guys how it's done."

"STOP RUINING GOOD SHOWS!"

Usagi rolled his eyes, pooling his tongue inside Misaki's belly button.

"I'm a famous author. If I say it needs smut, it needs smut. I mean they have Luka for fuck's sake! He's the WHOLE SEME PACKAGE and they won't even do anything with him!"

"HE'S FINE THE WAY HE IS!"

"The last thing any anime needs is a wishy-washy seme. The uke is bad enough. I can totally believe he was a girl in a past life. Good God, he cries more than Tohru Honda. Hmmm….maybe I should try to fix that one too…"

"LEAVE FRUITS BASKET ALONE! AAAUUUGGHHHH!"

Misaki's vendetta was cut short as Usagi tossed aside the uke's jeans and propped his legs against his chest. But they were both so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice when Luka slipped out the window, having had his fill of their "fuck fest." It was getting to be a bit much for the indifferent nonhuman.

But nevertheless, he certainly did see a couple of things he would like to try…

* * *

><p>So that's it. Should I do a follow up scene with Yuki? ;) Review me and I will!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Motherfucker it took me forever to figure out how to add this new chap. Curse my inability!

anyways enjoy ^_^ reviews are very much appreciated! I might even let Usagi "tutor" other semes from other shows in the future! If you have any requests be sure to let me know :)

* * *

><p>"Sodom!" Yuki called across the garden of the Twilight mansion. The poofy, black familiar spirit mewled in reply, then shot across the yard, diving his furry little head into Yuki's chest. God's light laughed and affectionately cuddled the little demon in his arms, making Sodom giggle.<p>

In the shadowy fold of the surrounding forest, Luka watched the warm, loving display. He was as a tree, silent, but he watched Yuki's movements with all intensity, even as his mind tipped back and forth like a seesaw.

The… incident (for lack of a better word) at the Junjou Romantica set had both disgusted, irked, and angered him all at once. To say that Usami Akihiko was sex driven was like saying Takashiro had a mild god complex. (In fact, Luka was having issues deciding whom he loathed more.)

But…it had also made him question himself. And as much as he wanted to swallow his doubts and resume his position as Yuki's unwavering knight, he knew that this mouthful was big enough to choke him if he tried.

So when Yuki gathered the panting Sodom in his arms and went back into the mansion, Luka followed.

* * *

><p>"Yuki-kun," Tachibana rapped his knuckles on the tall ornate door. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."<p>

"Thank you Tachibana-san!" Yuki replied, sinking onto the side of his bed. Sodom yawned as he curled into a ball on Yuki's lap, tucking his tail underneath his paws. Yuki soothingly stroked the demon, smiling as he recalled how Sodom was chasing butterflies around the garden all afternoon. He sighed contently and thought about going downstairs to help with the dinner preparations. The Zweilts were always very hungry and they could probably use a hand…

"Yuki."

Luka's cool, low voice shook Yuki out of his train of thought. He jerked around, almost dropping Sodom, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Luka." He smiled, his golden eyes shinning brightly. "I'm happy you're back! Did you have a good afternoon?"

Luka nodded curtly, silently disclosing that he would not reveal where exactly he had been…

"Sodom was chasing butterflies in the garden for hours," Yuki smiled. "He almost fell into the bird bath once and now he's really tired."

"Let me call him back." Luka replied, stretching out his clawed hand. "Sodom…"

The little demon's ears perked up as he heard his master's call. He lifted his small wings and flew over to Luka before disappearing.

Yuki stretched his arms and sighed, a bit worn out himself.

"Do you want to sleep?" Luka asked in monotone.

Yuki shook his head, giving the Duras a smile.

"No, I'm okay. But thank you for asking." He said, grinning wider as his eyes met Luka's.

The warm, loving face of Yuki stirred up the still recesses of the Duras' metallic heart. Yuki was beautiful. Man or woman, in both body and spirit he was stunning. The heat of his human skin, the soft blond hair, the molten, liquid pools of his eyes…

And most of all, the quiet, calm spirit of God's light that wished to bring love and happiness to the world at the cost of himself….

The sight of him filled and overwhelmed Luka's cold silver eyes…

"L-Luka!" Yuki stammered in surprise as the Duras shot forward and pushed him back onto the bed. Luka slid a knee in between Yuki's parted legs and his long, slender fingers held Yuki's shoulders against the bed. A light pink began to twinge across Yuki's cheeks as Luka pressed his white lips to the teen's mouth. Yuki inhaled heavily through his nose, his breath hitching as Luka's tongue slicked in between his teeth and began to stroke the soft insides of his mouth.

"Mmmm…" Yuki grunted involuntarily into the kiss, his hands gripping the leather folds of Luka's long trench coat. Luka unlocked their lips after a few seconds, leaving Yuki panting and blushing from the intensity. The Duras moved his mouth to Yuki's neck, carefully sliding his fingers down to the buttons of Yuki's collared shirt.

"Ahhh…Ah!…Luka…" Yuki gasped as Luka's cold, nimble fingers found and teased one of his nipples. The sensation sent thrilling shivers rolling down Yuki's spine and his back began to arch off the mattress as he moaned. Luka caught the teen's thin lips again in a deep kiss as he pushed the edges of Yuki's shirt away from his lithe chest. His lips traveled downward, circling around the pink budded nipples and trailing down the ribbed planes of his torso. Yuki's hands lost momentarily lost their hold on Luka's coat and he cried louder as his hands grasped uncomfortably at the empty air. His small fingers took hold of the thick raven hair instead, his grip tightening as Luka's chilling tongue licked and sucked along his hip bones. Luka pressed his nose to the hem of Yuki's jeans, deeply inhaling the scent of his young lover before he pulled down the zipper.

"AH!" Yuki cried in shock as Luka slid down the last of his garments and wrapped his mouth all around Yuki's hardening member. The teen clenched his narrow jaw and gripped Luka's hair tighter, tears of intense passion beginning to leak out of the corners of his eyes as he grew close to coming.

Luka momentarily released his mouth and inhaled, his fingers still slowly guiding the organ to a climax.

"Yuki, I love you." He whispered right before deep throating the teen. Yuki's golden eyes shot open and widened as he came, throwing back his head and screaming with release.

A few tears trickled down his cheeks as his chest rose and fell with heavy pants. He still held a few handfuls of Luka's black hair with shaking fists as the orgasm waves gently rolled around his head.

"Luka…" He breathed, his mouth gapping. Luka licked away the last of the teen's cum before laying down beside him, sliding a strong arm around his lover. Yuki rested his tear-streaked face against the Duras' chest, his breath slowing into sighs of contentment.

"Yuki, I love you." Luka whispered, pressing his lips into the crown of golden locks. "I love you."

Yuki's lips spread into a smile.

"I know." He murmured in reply, wrapping his arms around the Duras.

* * *

><p>"Where is Yuki?" The bellowing voice yelled into the dinning room of the Twilight mansion.<p>

"Keep your voice down Hotsuma-kun!" Tachibana barked. "If it is at all possible…"

"What was that?" Hotsuma growled, his fiery eyes locking on a new target for his rage. "I didn't quite catch it…"

"Ah, nothing…" The man with the funny hats replied, choosing to avoid what would no doubt be a violent scuffle with God's Voice.

_DING DONG._

"Who could that be at this hour?" Tachibana mused, scurrying away to the front hall.

The fiery blond Zweilt continued to irritably pace around, ever under the watchful eye of his calculating partner.

"Hotsuma." Shusei voiced coolly from his chair. The blond turned his head to the brunette, who had more or less just told him to calm down or his pacing would produce large grooves in the floor.

Hotsuma didn't reply, but eyed his scarred partner indiscriminately.

"Hotsuma! Shusei! You have guests."

The two Zweilts exchanged confused glances.

"Who the hell would be visiting us?" Hotsuma growled. Shusei stared intently at the door, his lips pressed together in a puzzled manner as they heard strangely familiar voices coming from the adjoining hall.

"Nowaki you idiot! Why the hell did you agree to this without asking me first!" Came a thundering roar like a lion who had just been poked.

"Because you would just say 'no,' Hiro-san." A gentle, amused voice replied.

"OF COURSE I WOULD SAY NO YOU GIANT MORON! We're on the set of a different anime for christ's sake! I don't know how he did it, but I'm going to KILL that bastard Akihiko for getting me into this!"

Faces were put to voices as the two "guests" entered the dinning hall. Hotsuma scowled and Shusei raised an eyebrow as they took in the sight. Two men walked inside, one an incredibly tall, handsome giant with raven hair and a somewhat dorky smile, and the other a much shorter cinnamon-haired man with a heated scowl to rival the boisterous God's Voice.

"Hello," The giant smiled warmly, extending a hand to Hotsuma. "I'm Kusama Nowaki and this is my Hiro-san. We're here to help a Hotsuma-kun and Shusei-kun."

"Help us with what?" Hotsuma snarled. "We don't need your fucking help."

"Don't you dare talk to him like that brat!" Hiroki roared back, his rust-colored eyes blazing with rage. Hotsuma's eyes narrowed equally thin and he clench his fists tightly. Shusei and Nowaki eyed their partners warily, both ready to curb the lions' flaring tempers if necessary.

"Ah, Junjou Egoist," A mellow voice came from the kitchen. The white-haired Tsukumo padded out of the kitchen, munching on a bag of meat-flavored potato chips. He inclined his head back into the kitchen.

"Look Toko-chan. The Egoist couple is here. That must mean Usagi-sama got our letter."

"YAY!" Came a high-pitched squee. Toko bolted out of the kitchen and latched onto Tsukumo's free arm.

"We're so happy to have you here!" She cheered. "Tsukumo and I just finished your second season. We hope you get a third!"

"Thank you, Toko-chan." Nowaki beamed back. "So, you were the ones who requested help for Luka-san and Hotsuma-kun and Shusei-kun?"

"Of course!" Toko grinned back. "And if things went as planned, Yuki-chan should be very happy right about now. Along with plenty of fangirls…"

"What do you mean 'happy'?" Hotsuma snarled, suddenly worried about God's Light.

Toko shook her head teasingly, waving a finger at Hotsuma.

"Nah uh. That's between Yuki-chan and Luka-kun."

"YUKI!" Hotsuma yelled with all the gusto of God's Voice.

"I've had enough! I'm going home!"

"Hiro-san wait!"

"NOO!"

"Nowaki-san, would you like one of my chips?"

* * *

><p>*bows*<p>

Special thanks to Vampyric DemonHobo, my favorite Sensei Cerberus, and to Treasons for putting up with such a long wait.


End file.
